Punisher Vol 7 10
, and Andy Lorimer, tell all about Nesbitt and when he ran Hell's Kitchen. Included in his story is Nesbitt's name for everyone and the fact that everyone hated him but no one ever did anything about him. Peter tells about how his uncle Finn worked with Nesbitt before his accident, though he's unclear on what exactly they did together, mentions that Tommy Toner hung out around him for a time and perpetuated the Westie name as a tribute to a man he once admired, and tells about how Polly and Eamon--now of the River Rats--were around as well, saying he believes Nesbitt to be their Great-Uncle. Hoping to extract more information, the Punisher cuts him off when he mentions Maginty, but Peter only knows the barest essentials on the man. Getting back to the story, Peter tells his captors that after Nesbitt died a year ago, Finn got a letter from a lawyer inviting him to a share of his will. Himself, the River Rats, Tommy Toner, and Maginty each received a piece of a code directing them to $10million. Apparently the letter explained that Nesbitt wanted Hell's Kitchen cleaned up and put back together as his legacy instead of having it torn apart by the gangs as it was. It was after Toner invited Finn to a sit-down that he decided to bomb the Kerry Castle and get the full coded message from the lawyer. Mitchell, Lorimer, and the Punisher move into another room to talk, with the Punisher deciding Peter is telling the truth "as he believes it", but not trusting that Nesbitt suddenly softed before his death. At the Pot o'Gold bar, Brenda Toner and the remaining Westies look over some recently arrived packages containing parts of Brenda's husband Tommy. A soldier asks Brenda what they're going to do next, and she replies with a speech explaining that she's in charge now, she knows that it's Maginty sending the body parts, and they will not be scared. Further she tells them if they can work together and do this correctly they'll have the "payday of the century," but if not they'll all be "seein' each others faces for the rest of their lives." Lorimer wonders aloud why the Hell's Kitchen gangs didn't call a truce to get the $10million, which the Punisher dismisses out of hand because they've hated each other their entire lives. He also dismisses setting them up, but says he can follow them until they congregate in a place good for a fire fight. Maginty calls the Pot o'Gold, telling Brenda's number two Gerry that they'll trade Tommy back, alive, for their part of the code. Brenda decides to take him up on the meet--at the USS Intrepid--but to get his part of the code, not her husband. Finn Cooley and Michael Morrison are watching the Pot o'Gold from a car down the street, nursing wounds from a beating that could have been worse, when they see the Westies take off and follow them. River Rat Eamon gets a tip off from Patty Feeny, bartender at the Pot o'Gold, that the Westies got a phone call and lit out. After they dismiss him, Eamon and his sister Polly have a conversation about her possibly budding relationship with Bunk, which she denies. He tells her he's just looking out for her, like always, and she verbally assails him, asking where he was when their father abused her. She lets it go, however, and tells him they'll sit tight until their people in the Westies contact them with information on where they've gone to make their pending score easier. Napper French sits on the bed with the butchered and in shock Tommy Toner, rhetorically asking him why he won't die. Maginty enters, agreeing that he's a fighter, then brings in French's grandson Billy, who runs from the room in tears. French tries to go after him, calling Maginty a monster, Maginty stops him, however, saying he's the monster for the work he's been doing for the past two days. On the Intrepid, Mitchell and Lorimer lay atop a Concorde with a machine gun. The Westies arrive and begin to fan out, causing the Punisher to open fire on them from a Huey helicopter. Mitchell does the same, explaining to Lorimer to take out anyone giving orders first in these situations and how to herd them where you want them. Finn and Morrison arrive by car, with Morrison not wanting to board the Intrepid, and the River Rats come by boat echoing the sentiment. Maginty and his crew, however, have been there from the start and are on top of the Huey housing the Punisher just waiting to take him out. | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Tim Bradstreet | Writer1_1 = Garth Ennis | Penciler1_1 = Leandro Fernandez | Inker1_1 = Leandro Fernandez | Colourist1_1 = Dean White | Letterer1_1 = Randy Gentile | Editor1_1 = Axel Alonso | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* (bar) ***** ****** USS Intrepid at Wikipedia ** *** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References